1:1 - Evening - Mari
Kali the Heterophobe11/02/2018 Mari is among the first to get upstairs, they are quite fast and climb the stairs two at a time with great agility. They are wearing a puffy shirt with their chest bound, and jeans with combat boots. Ezra the Floofmaster11/02/2018 Sirius goes straight upstairs without socializing but isn't exactly speedy about it Kali the Heterophobe11/02/2018 Mari just drops a fuck ton of stuff from their pocket dimension, onto one of the bed not only are there bags, but there's some Ikea in there too...(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster11/02/2018 Sirius steps into his room. He throws his bag onto the other bed and stretches He wears low rise jeans and leather jacket with a see through white tank top and black sports bra underneath. Kali the Heterophobe11/02/2018 "Sup?" Mari says, they have a slight mexican accent. They grab one of their bag and just empty it into the underbed drawer. Ezra the Floofmaster11/02/2018 "Sup." He says back. He rolls his shoulders and walks to the window. He pulls out a pack of cigarettes and lights one with fire from his fingers as he opens the window. "How closely do you think they watch us?" Kali the Heterophobe11/02/2018 "I have absolutely no idea." Mari gets onto the bed, out of nowhere a '420' mile marker and an electric drill appear in their hand. They screw the marker right into the wall. They repeat the process with a 'route 69' sign. Ezra the Floofmaster11/02/2018 "I guess bolting without a plan is stupid." Sirius digs his finger into the window sill, burning it Kali the Heterophobe11/02/2018 "Catch." Mari says, they gently lob a scented candle at Sirius. "Cedar wood, perfect to hide the smell."(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster11/02/2018 Sirius catches it and lits the wick. He burns the cigarette to ash in his hands and blows the ashes out the window(edited) Kali the Heterophobe11/02/2018 Mari comes down. "I'm Mari." Ezra the Floofmaster11/02/2018 "Sirius." He gives her a little wave before heading to his bed and throwing himself down Kali the Heterophobe11/02/2018 They wave they hand over the bed and a dozen small pillows just fall down. They then start adding hooks to the door. "Don't mind me, Just making things roomy." They move to the bedside table and spawn an electric kettle. "Coffee?" Instant coffee and creamer appear in their hands.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster11/02/2018 "Jesus, you pulling these out of thin air or something?" Kali the Heterophobe11/02/2018 "Oh, I can stash stuff, somewhere, don't ask how, I don't know." Mari says with a shrug. "I just have a lot of shit in there." Ezra the Floofmaster11/02/2018 "Convenient." He props his legs and dirty boots against the wall leaning his head over the edge of the bed and starts doing circles in the floor with his finger, burning the marks into the wood Kali the Heterophobe11/02/2018 "Just be careful not to set shit on fire? That might look bad." Mari says, then lobs a roll of paper towels at him. "For your boots"(edited) Mari pops out a planet cape mug and fills the kettle with a bottle of water. "You didn't answer me about coffee. I may have some tea somewhere." Ezra the Floofmaster11/02/2018 Sirius catches the paper towels and sets them on fire. "Got creamer?" Kali the Heterophobe11/02/2018 "Hazelnut, vanilla or original?" Ezra the Floofmaster11/02/2018 "Vanilla." He says just sorta dropping the ashes of the paper towels on tbe floor Kali the Heterophobe11/02/2018 "Okay, you can smoke and burn shit as much as you want, but at least kept this place clean." Mari says, a broom appear in their hand. Ezra the Floofmaster11/02/2018 "Don't-" he starts to say angrily, then says and rolls off the bed, "whatever" he takes the broom somewhat roughly from their hand and cleans up the ashes(edited) Kali the Heterophobe11/02/2018 Mari makes a thumbs up. They walk to their desk, touch it and it disapears. Ezra the Floofmaster11/02/2018 Once Sirius sweeps the ashes into the trash can he tosses the broom back over towards their things Kali the Heterophobe11/02/2018 mari puts the broom back away and grabs an Ikea box. "Fucking instructions." Ezra the Floofmaster11/02/2018 "I can burn them?" Kali the Heterophobe11/02/2018 "When I'm done, sure." Mari starts assembling a narrow bookshelf. "I brought shelves if you want some" "At least next time I wanna light up, I know who to ask for a light." Ezra the Floofmaster11/02/2018 "Anytime." He grins Kali the Heterophobe11/02/2018 "Don't tell anyone, but I stole a whole fucking kilo of weed from this asshole wannabe villain back home." Mari grins. Ezra the Floofmaster11/02/2018 "Sweeeeeettt." Kali the Heterophobe11/02/2018 "I'm a sharer, with the right kind of people. Especially those who know how to assemble fucking Ikea." Mari jokes. Ezra the Floofmaster11/02/2018 Sirius sighs. "I'll help. Don't promise that nothing gets singed." Kali the Heterophobe11/02/2018 "Fair enough." Mari says. Ezra the Floofmaster11/02/2018 Cue 3 hours of cursing and a few singed pieces and its assembled Kali the Heterophobe11/02/2018 "It's done." Mari moans, "I need more coffee." Ezra the Floofmaster11/02/2018 "And why is this thing better than the desk that was here." Sirius groans, sprawling out on the floor Kali the Heterophobe11/02/2018 "I can put lots of shit on here?" Mari says. "What do you say fuck to meeting people tonight?" a small bong appears in their hands. Ezra the Floofmaster11/02/2018 "Fuck meeting people tonight." Kali the Heterophobe11/02/2018 Mari takes out their bag. "Fuck tonight!" November 5, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe11/05/2018 Mari prepares the bong, then passes it to Sirius. "Light it up?" Ezra the Floofmaster11/05/2018 "With pleasure." He takes it and with a snap of his fingers lits it Kali the Heterophobe11/05/2018 "How'd you end up in this mess?" Mari asks, "You don't seem the 'for great justice' kind" Ezra the Floofmaster11/05/2018 "Got arrested. Someone thought they saw 'good' in me and i wasn't going to pass up a fun time with would be heroes instead of jail." Kali the Heterophobe11/05/2018 "Sounds fun." Mari says. bottle of raspberry flavored malt beverage appear in their hand, which they open. They then pops another bottle. "Want one?"(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster11/05/2018 "Shit. Of fucking course i do." Kali the Heterophobe11/05/2018 Mari gives him one. "Now pass the good stuff." Ezra the Floofmaster11/05/2018 He takes a hit and hands it over Kali the Heterophobe11/05/2018 "I can't believe I'm stuck here." Mari says, taking a long puff. "At least company's decent." Ezra the Floofmaster11/05/2018 Sirius laughs, "You keep sharing and we'll definitely get along" Kali the Heterophobe11/05/2018 Mari winks, "I've got plenty more where that comes from." Ezra the Floofmaster11/05/2018 Sirius grins mischievously, "This will be more fun than i thought." Kali the Heterophobe11/05/2018 "I hope I get to kick some ass," Mari says, "Heroes pick a fight with some people and it's all fine, I do it and also fight a few capes and suddenly I'm a villain or some shit." Ezra the Floofmaster11/05/2018 "Its not my fault capes are fun to fight." Sirius mutters jnto his drink Kali the Heterophobe11/05/2018 "Not bad to bang either." Mari grins, taking a sip and another puff. Ezra the Floofmaster11/05/2018 "Oh? Who'd you bang? Someone famous i hope?" Kali the Heterophobe11/05/2018 "Sorry darling, but I don't kiss and tell." They wink. Ezra the Floofmaster11/05/2018 "Damn." Kali the Heterophobe11/05/2018 "Although, I do know at least one who should be attending here." Mari grins. Ezra the Floofmaster11/05/2018 "Oh?" Kali the Heterophobe11/05/2018 "Met her when she was in a but of a scuffle, gave her a little help. We met a few times, then it just sort of happened. Ever has sex with costume on?" Ezra the Floofmaster11/05/2018 "Don't even wear a costume."(edited) Kali the Heterophobe11/05/2018 Mari fakes a little gasp. "But that's half the fun." They get up, still quite agile despite the drug and alcohol. They turn around and suddenly they are dressed like an old time harlequin with a venician carnival mask on. They take a little bow and a big fucking hammer appear in their hands.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster11/05/2018 Sirius claps, "You look hilarious." Kali the Heterophobe11/05/2018 Mari laughs, "You have no idea how long I practiced the quick change." They switch clothes again, this time to a more comfortable tanktop and plain PJs, their binder is gone and they don't appear to have a bra. Ezra the Floofmaster11/05/2018 "How do you even do that?" Kali the Heterophobe11/05/2018 "I just take stuff in or out of my pocket place." Mari says, "After a few years of practice, I got better at picking just how it comes out." They spawn another bottle for themself. Ezra the Floofmaster11/05/2018 "That's awesome." Sirius lays down, lacing his fingers behind his head. Kali the Heterophobe11/05/2018 "I just have to get creative when it gets to fighting." Mari says. Ezra the Floofmaster11/05/2018 "I imagine your creativity is fun to see in action. Love to fight you sometime." Kali the Heterophobe11/05/2018 Mary winks again. "I'm sure that opportunity will come soon, darling." Ezra the Floofmaster11/05/2018 "Sweeeet." Sirius takes another sip of his drink Kali the Heterophobe11/05/2018 Mari downs their drink, they're getting tipsy. "We gotta enjoy this shit, don't we?" Ezra the Floofmaster11/05/2018 "I only do things I enjoy." He grins, "If it ain't fun or it doesn't feel good what's the point?" Kali the Heterophobe11/05/2018 "Exactly!" Mari grins, raising their bottle. November 6, 2018 Ezra the Floofmaster11/06/2018 "Cheers!" Sirius clinked his bottle against hers Kali the Heterophobe11/06/2018 "Cheers!" Mari echoes with a grin. Category:Roleplay Category:Mari Roleplay Category:Sirius Roleplay Category:EJ Williams Roleplay Category:Nerathul Roleplay Category:Class 1 Roleplay